Recombinant vectors based on parvovirus, such as adeno-associated virus (AAV), show promise for gene therapy. However, obtaining efficient, sufficient levels of expression of a transgene in various cell types has presented problems. Some cell types are impermissive in the sense that initiation of transcription or translation of the transgene is inefficient, with expression accordingly very slow to initiate, if it initiates at all. Yet in many contexts it is desirable to achieve sufficiently rapid expression.
Parvoviruses are small, encapisdated, single-stranded DNA viruses, the DNA genome of which is flanked by inverted terminal repeat (ITR) sequences. The DNA genome of parvoviruses encode for proteins required for replication (Rep) and encapsidation (Cap). Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a defective parovirus that replicates only in cells in which certain functions, called “helper functions” are provided. Usually these functions are provided by helper virus infection. General reviews of parvovirus, including AAV, may be found in, for example, Carter (1989) Handbook of Parvoviruses; Berns (1995) Virology, Vol. 2, Raven Press, New York pages 2173-2197; Carter et al. (1983) In “The Parvoviruses” (K. I. Berns, ed.) Plenum Press, New York; Berns.
The native AAV genome is a linear single-stranded DNA molecule of approximately 4,675 nucleotides. Srivastava et al. (1983) J. Virol. 45:555-564. The native AAV genome contains sequences encoding Rep and Cap proteins (the rep and cap genes, respectively) flanked by an inverted terminal repeat (ITR) sequence of 145 nucleotides. Hermonat et al. (1984) J. Virol. 51:329-339; and Tratschin et al. (1984) J. Virol. 51:611-619. The life cycle of AAV is presented below. The life cycle of other parvoviruses is similar, with the exception that other parvoviruses do not require helper functions for replication (except to the extent they could require a host cell to go into S phase).
AAV Life Cycle
In outline, a productive AAV infective cycle in a cell which has been infected with a second, helper virus (or in a cell in which helper functions are present) proceeds as follows (see FIG. 1). Adsorption of AAV to a host cell is followed by inserting the single-stranded viral genome in a process generally known in the art as “transduction”. In the presence of certain host cell functions related to replication (such as DNA polymerases), the incoming single-stranded viral genome is converted to a double-stranded replicative form. See FIG. 2. Initiation of this single-strand to double-strand (SS→DS) conversion is believed to involve formation of a hairpin structure by sequences within the AAV ITR, which generates a template-primer structure from which initiation of DNA replication can proceed. The product of this SS→DS conversion, the replicative form (RF), is a self-complementary double-stranded molecule that is covalently closed at one end (the end at which replication was initiated). See FIG. 3. The RF is thus a double-stranded molecule having the same sequence complexity, but approximately twice the molecular weight, of the incoming AAV genome (i.e., for a native genome of approximately 4.7 kilobases, the RF will have a molecular weight corresponding to 4.7 kilobase pairs). Although formation of a terminal hairpin to prime replication is believed to occur rapidly, the extension of this hairpin to form the double-stranded RF is postulated to be one of the rate-limiting steps in AAV replication. This process of RF generation can occur in the absence of helper function but is believed to be enhanced by helper function. See Carter, B. et al. (1990) vol. I, pp. 169-226 and 255-282. Cells that are capable of producing AAV progeny are generally considered by those skilled in the art as “permissive” cells, and this process of conversion to double-stranded template is also known as “metabolic activation”.
Subsequent to its formation, the RF is replicated to generate progeny RFs, in a process facilitated by AAV rep gene products and certain helper functions (see below). In addition, the RF serves as template for the formation of progeny AAV genomes, which are packaged into virus particles. These genomes are single-stranded DNA molecules of approximately 4.7 kb and represent both polarities as found in the double-stranded RF molecule.
In addition to being necessary for the synthesis of progeny AAV genomes, formation of the RF is required for transcription of viral proteins (or, in the case of recombinant AAV, the transcription of heterologous sequences such as a transgene) to occur, since cellular RNA polymerizing systems require a double-stranded template. Transcription of the AAV rep and cap genes results in production of Rep and Cap proteins. The viral Rep proteins facilitate amplification of the RF, generation of progeny viral genomes and may also play a role in viral transcriptional regulation. The viral Cap proteins are the structural proteins of the viral capsid. Single-stranded progeny viral genomes of both polarities are encapsidated into daughter virus particles, which are then released from the host cell.
Helper functions involved in the replication of the RF, as described above, can be provided by co-infection of AAV-infected cells with adenoviruses, herpesviruses or poxviruses. Carter (1990) supra. Alternatively, cells may contain integrated genes, viral or otherwise, that supply helper function. In addition, the requirement for helper function can sometimes be bypassed by treatment of AAV-infected cells with chemical and/or physical agents, such as hydroxyurea, ultraviolet irradiation, X-irradiation or gamma irradiation, for example, that may induce cellular repair, recombination and/or replication systems, or may otherwise affect cellular DNA metabolism. Yakobson et al. (1987) J. Virol. 61:972-987; Yakobson et al. (1988) J. Virol. 63:1023-1030; Bantel-Schaal, U. et al. (1988) Virology 164:64-74; Bantel-Schaal, U. et al. (1988) Virology 166:113-122; and Yalkinoglu et al. (1988) Cancer Res. 48:3123-3125. Although replication of the RF can occur, to some extent, in the absence of helper function; in general, this process is slow and/or inefficient in the absence of helper function.
De la Maza and Carter (1980) J. Biol. Chem. 255:3194-3203 describe variant AAV DNA molecules, obtained from AAV particles. Some of these molecules are less than unit length and display properties suggesting that they possess regions of self-complementarity. Hauswirth and Berns (1979) Virology 93:57-68 describe similar variant molecules obtained from AAV-infected cells. See FIG. 4. These molecules did not contain heterologous sequences; consequently their ability to express a heterologous sequence could not be evaluated.
Recombinant AAV Vectors and Viruses
The native AAV genome has been used as the basis of vector systems for the delivery and expression of heterologous genes in host cells such as mammalian cells, such as for gene therapy. Muzyczka (1992) Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 158:97-129; Carter, B. J. (1992) Curr. Op. Biotechnol. 3:535-539; and Flotte et al. (1995) Gene Therapy 2:357-362. Recombinant AAV (rAAV) vectors, based on the native AAV genome, are generally produced by deletion of rep and/or cap sequences and replacement by a heterologous sequence. Thus rAAV vectors generally comprise a single-stranded DNA molecule comprising a heterologous gene sequence or sequences flanked by at least one AAV ITR, and typically by two AAV ITRs, one at each end. Additional sequences involved in regulation of expression of the heterologous sequence, such as promoters, splice sites, introns, sequences related to mRNA transport and stability, polyadenylation signals and ribosomal binding sites, can also be included in rAAV vectors.
rAAV vectors can be encapsidated into AAV virus particles to form recombinant adeno-associated viruses (rAAV). In general, efficient, productive packaging in an AAV virus particle is limited to vectors having approximately the size of an AAV genome (i.e., approximately 4.7 kb) or smaller; although sequences having a length up to approximately 5,200 nucleotides can be packaged into AAV virus particles.
In one study of the effect of genome length on packaging efficiency, rAAV genomes having sizes between 2 kb and 6 kb were compared. Dong et al. (1996) Hum. Gene Therapy 7:2101-2112. It was observed that vectors having sizes between approximately 2 and approximately 6 kb were packaged into virus particles with similar efficiency, but viruses containing vector molecules with lengths greater that 5.2 kb were not infectious. In addition, evidence was obtained in the aforementioned study that was consistent with the idea that two vector molecules could be packaged into a single virus particle, if the vectors were less than half the size of a native AAV genome. Further speculation as to the ability of such short vectors to form double-stranded molecules inside the virion was presented. Expression levels of a chloramphenicol acetyl transferase (CAT) transgene were equivalent for genome-size vectors containing a single strand of vector DNA and for the short vectors, which were thought to contain double-stranded vector genomes and produced higher levels of vector DNA in infected cells. These results indicated that neither reduction in vector size, nor presence of potentially double-stranded vector DNA, had significant effects on expression levels.
Both the rAAV vectors and rAAV virus particles containing rAAV vectors can be used to express various heterologous gene products in host cells by transformation or transduction, respectively. The expression levels achieved by such vectors are affected by the same factors which influence the replication and transcription of native AAV. Thus, after infection of a host cell by a rAAV, rapid formation of a terminal hairpin can occur, but elongation of the hairpin to form a RF proceeds much more slowly. Ferrari et al. (1996) J. Virol. 70:3227-3234; and Fisher et al. (1996) J. Virol. 70:520-532.
Trying to achieve efficient, maximal levels of expression of heterologous sequences from rAAV has been hindered for several reasons. Expression of a heterologous sequence by a rAAV vector is maximal in a cell that is infected with a helper virus, expresses helper function, or has been treated with an agent that Mimics helper function by affecting cellular DNA metabolism. Russell et al. (1995) J. Virol. 68:5719-5723; Ferrari et al., supra; and Fisher et al., supra. For gene therapy applications, infection of the host cell with a helper virus may be undesirable because of safety concerns related to other properties of helper viruses and helper functions. Treatment of cells with agents that mimic helper cell function may also be undesirable because of additional nonspecific effects and/or potential toxicity. Furthermore, provision of helper function by these agents may only be effective for infection with wild-type AAV.
Furthermore, AAV Rep protein functions are required for maximal expression of a heterologous sequence encoded by an rAAV vector. Since rAAV vectors generally lack rep sequences, these must be supplied exogenously, thereby complicating any gene therapy applications using rAAV vectors. On the other hand, infection of a cell with a virus containing a rAAV vector, in the absence of an exogenous source of Rep proteins, will result in limited amplification of the rAAV genome and, consequently, low levels of expression of the heterologous sequence.
Because there can be difficulties in obtaining sufficient levels of expression of heterologous sequences from rAAV vectors and viruses containing such vectors, improvements that increase the efficiency of expression are desirable.
The disclosures of all publications and patents cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.